Love Bus
by i got sehun
Summary: Kyungsoo stress selalu di tanyai menikah, dia sudah dua puluh delapan tahun yang matang dan selalu menjadi bulan bulanan kakak dan sepupu nya karena belum menikah. "Aku tidak akan tertarik kepada ceye!". Sampai akhir nya ia bertemu dengan laki laki dekil di dalam bus yang memuji senyum nya indah. ChanSoo. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Dia berusia dua puluh depalan tahun yang matang dan dewasa, dan masih lajang, masih perawan. Kepala nya selalu nyut nyut an ketika orang tua dan saudara saudara nya selalu bertanya seperti ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon mu kepada kami?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan wajib setiap bertemu sejak ia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dan tentu saja kalimat itu seperti momok dan selalu membuat nya setress, semakin setress pula ketika ia melihat kepada teman teman nya yang telah memiliki anak dan sudah sekolah TK.

Oh God, dimana jodoh seorang Kyungsoo berada?

.

"Kyungsoo, sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk berhenti selalu bermain social media. Jodoh mu tidak akan datang dengan kau membuat curhatan seperti itu"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bergeming, dia masih tetap menatap kepada layar ponsel nya dan membiarkan saudara aneh dan menyebalkan nya itu mengganggu pagi yang tak pernah indah.

Mengecek seluruh akun social media nya seperti telah menjadi jadwal tetap Kyungsoo, hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun- kakak nya Kyungsoo sangat geram dan ingin membanting ponsel adik nya itu.

"Itu salah satu yang membuat mu tetap menjadi jomblo berkualitas tinggi" kata Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo melirik.

"Tidak ada hubungan nya bebek sawah" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya kemudian dan meletak kan ponsel nya sambil menunggu sarapan yang di siapkan ibu nya di dapur.

Terdengar durhaka karena tidak membantu ibu nya memasak, tapi mau bagaimana? Kyungsoo tidak ahli memegang panci, memegang kendali hidup saja dia tidak ahli.

"Tentu ada, kau itu hanya punya dunia yang fana. Dunia mu yang sebenar nya sepi seperti kuburan, belajar lah untuk mencari teman yang bisa kau jadikan pacar! Dasar banteng afrika!"

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Kyungsoo tak terima, sebenar nya yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun pun ada benar nya juga tapi Kyungsoo jelas gengsi untuk mengakui nya. Dia memang kelewat pasif dan tidak ahli untuk curi pandang cari perhatian ke lawan jenis, yang bisa di lakukan hanya berkoar tentang seseorang yang di suka melalui social media dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaan nya ketika jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Jangan kan untuk cari perhatian, kadang kadang untuk curi pandang saja Kyungsoo tidak kuasa.

Katakan dia itu pecundang kelas ikan teri.

"Baekhyun, aku ini tidak jelek, aku ini kata ibu menawan. Rambut ku berkilau, mata ku bercahaya, bibir ku seksi, baju ku modis, tapi kenapa aku ini tidak laku? Kurang ku apa Baekhyun? Apa?" Rengek nya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas lalu berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, begitu begitu dia kakak yang perhatian dengan adik nya walau setiap hari selalu ia jahili sampai menangis.

"Kau itu kurang pergaulan, sudah itu saja"

"Sial"

.

Sekali lagi, nama nya Kyungsoo. Dia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dan memiliki kakak laki laki yang badung dan ingin Kyungsoo tendang sejauh mungkin sampai ke Zimbabwe biar tidak bisa pulang lagi, biar tidak menaruh pencukur ketiak nya di gelas sikat gigi Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo, dia berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Sudah sangat sangat dewasa, menurut ibu nya dan bibi bibi nya. Seseorang yang sangat cerdas menurut dirinya sendiri, dia adalah seorang penulis dan karya nya sudah terbit di toko buku terdekat. Tapi kata Baekhyun Kyungsoo itu tidak ada cerdas nya sama sekali, sehari hari hanya menghayal tentang bagaimana tokoh dalam buku nya untuk saling jatuh cinta dan memadu kasih dengan kisah yang bahagia dan begitu mudah untuk menemukan jodoh nya. Contoh nya begini, seorang lelaki bertemu dengan gadis di sebuah bus lalu entah takdir yang beruntung atau bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta lalu menjadi kekasih.

Mudah di imajinasi kan tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerapkan di hidup nya sendiri, kasihan sekali.

Pernah memang Kyungsoo jatuh cinta, itu adalah cinta pertama nya setelah ia pubertas dan cinta itu terbawa hingga ia tumbuh dewasa dan tidak terungkap sehingga hanya menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah hati saja. Mengenaskan memang, tapi apa yang bisa di harapkan dari seseorang berhati kerdil seperti Kyungsoo? Tidak ada, tidak ada yang senang dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan jarang bersuara kalau tidak di tampar tidak akan pernah bersuara keras, itu kata Dinah teman sepopok dan satu satu nya yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai sahabat.

Ya, sahabat yang memakai uang Kyungsoo dengan atas nama hutang tapi tidak pernah ada perwujudan untuk bayar sama sekali.

Jadi, ini lah kisah hidup Kyungsoo.

.

"Kadang kadang, ada hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal di sebut pandangan pertama. Tetapi dari sana lah sebuah perasaan kadang tumbuh, entah itu hanya sebuah ketertarikan biasa atau bisa kita sebut dengan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mudah dan indah"

"Aku sedih mendengar nya"

Kyungsoo segera melirik ke arah samping dimana Baekhyun berdiri di sisi nya dengan tampang prihatin, mendecak decak tentang apa yang di ucapkan adik nya itu sambil mengetik nya di .

"Kau ini pintar menghayal sekali, sekali kali buat cerita tentang perselingkuhan lalu salah satu nya terjun dari atap gedung bukan yang jatuh cinta dengan love love di awan" komentar nya lagi yang membuat nya mendapatkan cakaran di lengan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tertawa tawa sambil menggendong seorang balita perempuan yang lucu tengah tertawa tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang di tahu oleh bayi berusia delapan belas bulan itu adalah ayah nya yang lucu selalu tertawa untuk dirinya, walau menurut Kyungsoo tawa Baekhyun menandakan perang di mulai.

Si Baekhyun ini ngomong ngomong dulu nya Playboy sekali, sedikit cerita saja untuk yang tidak tahu. Baekhyun menikah bahkan ketika anak nya sudah di luar perut, hasil duluan. Hasil dari kencan malam malam di dalam mobil dan berakhir di kamar hotel, hasil dari bergenit ria di sana dan di sini.

Perbedaan yang sangat jauh dengan Kyungsoo yang imut imut.

"Ku harap yang jatuh dari atas gedung itu dirimu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menutup kasar laptop nya dan berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, dia bahkan belum mandi dan gosok gigi tapi pagi pagi sudah mencurahkan mimpi nya ke dalam sebuah cerita. Masih memakai piyama, Kyungsoo bahkan kalah dengan keponakan kecil nya yang sudah harum minyak telon.

"Kalau Jangmi dengar nanti dia marah, itu sama saja kau mendoa kan nya menjadi janda"

"Terserah" ungkap nya lagi tidak perduli, dengan langkah yang mencak mencak Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun dan putri nya itu untuk menyusul ibu dan kakak ipar nya ke dapur. Tidak membantu juga, dia pun berakhir duduk di meja makan dengan mulai mengotak atik ponsel nya untuk berselancar di dunia fana. Siapa tahu jodoh nya Kyungsoo akan datang dari sana, tidak ada yang tahu juga kan?

"Oh God, akun dengan user asli pcy ini suka sekali tampil di explore ku. Sudah begitu isi akun nya hanya gambar kota kota di luar negri dan gunung, tidak kreatif pula untuk mencari username. Apa itu real pcy? Memang nya ada yang mau menjadi fake pcy? Sok terkenal sekali memang nya dia Zayn Malik? Dasar peceye" dumel nya pada akun yang ia intip page nya, padahal tidak kenal pula pagi pagi sudah ia banding banding kan dengan idola nya yang membuat patah hati karena pacaran dengan si Hadid. Dia merasa kerdil sekali, sudah idola nya taken tapi dirinya sendiri tidak taken taken.

Menyedihkan sekali.

"Heh alien, real pcy itu blogger traveler. Kau ini doyan social media tapi tidak tahu real pcy" Baekhyun yang menyusul berkomentar lagi membuat kening Kyungsoo nyut nyut an, laki laki satu ini selalu saja merusak pagi nya yang tak pernah indah.

"Mana aku tahu real pcy, kenal saja tidak. Lagi aku kan tidak suka traveling jadi aku tidak kenal ce ye" sengaja untuk di eja seperti itu sehingga Baekhyun berdecak lalu menduduk kan bayi bernama Jenifer itu di atas meja dan mencium cium perut nya hingga tawa geli yang menggemaskan terdengar lagi, Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum untuk Jenifer bukan untuk ayah nya yang ceriwis.

"Nama nya Park Chanyeol bocah, dia itu terkenal dan sering kemana mana. Sudah begitu dia itu bisa apa saja, bermain segala alat musik, bisa bernyanyi, bisa-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

"Stop, kau terdengar memuji nya oppa ku"

"Dan dia juga tampan Kyungsoo, kau-" ucapan nya terputus lagi.

"Dan kau memuji seorang laki laki di depan perempuan seperti ku kalau dia tampan? Ku pikir kau waras Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun menganga, bahkan tidak percaya dengan tuduhan adik nya yang tidak berbobot sama sekali. Maksud nya begini, kalau Baekhyun tidak waras mana mungkin sekarang Jenifer ada di antara mereka. Bayi itu adalah satu satu nya wujud kewarasan Baekhyun, dan juga keperkasaan nya.

Ya anggap saja pemikiran itu bukan berasal dari orang yang SGM alias sinting gila miring.

"Aku berkata seperti itu supaya kau mungkin saja bisa tertarik kepada nya badak Afrika!" Nada Baekhyun sudah naik se-oktaf dan uap sudah ada di ubun ubun nya.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik kepada ceye!" Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak mau kalah lalu-

"Ehm" seorang wanita berdiri dengan membawa mangkuk berisi sup panas tampak kesal dan malas kepada dua bersaudara yang tak pernah diam, "kalau kalian ingin duel mulut terus, ku harap please nagajuseyo" dagu nya pun menunjuk kepada dinding kaca, yang di maksud kan oleh istri Baekhyun ini adalah beranda luar.

Maksud nya lagi, mereka tidak usah makan pagi sekalian.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu di musim panas yang cerah ceria penuh dengan warna warni di atas awan, tapi tidak secerah itu hati seorang Kyungsoo. Melihat kepada kalendar mendadak bangun tidur kepala nya pening dan berpikir untuk berada di bawah selimut sepanjang hari kalau saja ayah nya tidak masuk ke kamar dan bertanya apakah kening Kyungsoo panas karena hari ini mereka sekeluarga akan menghadiri reuni keluarga rutin yang di adakan setiap tahun.

Nah, ini adalah bencana besar bagi Kyungsoo. Dia ingin di rumah saja daripada menghadiri acara seperti itu dan berakhir menjadi bulan bulanan bibi bibi dan sepupu nya yang sudah menikah dan punya anak, bisa bisa pulang dari acara itu tensi darah Kyungsoo naik drastis dan berakhir seperti banteng gila mengamuk sana sini.

Tapi entah bagaimana Kyungsoo pun sekarang berakhir di sini, di acara yang menurut nya tidak membuat ia bahagia walau bertemu keluarga besar nya. Duduk dengan segelas jus jeruk, Kyungsoo di apit oleh sepupu nya yang super duper ingin tahu kehidupan Kyungsoo bagaimana. Akankah seperti ini saja atau akan kah tiba tiba ada jodoh jatuh dari langit dan besok menikah, ya tidak ada yang tahu kan semua itu takdir Tuhan.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawa seorang Jonny untuk di kenalkan kepada kami ha?" Yang ini nama nya Minseok, sepupu tertua nya yang sangat menyebalkan dan suka ingin tahu kehidupan semua orang. Dasar biang gosip, belang nya kehidupan istri dari ketua Rukun Tetangga di komplek rumah nya saja dia bisa tahu. Padahal suami nya itu pejabat, bisa bisa Luhan lengser dari kursi empuk nya hanya karena bibir istri nya itu.

Ngomong ngomong Jonny itu tokoh laki laki di dalam novel nya Kyungsoo yang tergambarkan tampan dan blasteran Korea Amerika, kaya raya dan sedang mencari seorang kekasih. Kyungsoo yang merasa bahwa dirinya di ejek hanya memekarkan hidung nya tanda bahwa dia tersinggung setengah mati.

"Iya, kapan kau akan serius untuk mencari pasangan hidup Kyungsoo? Kita ini sudah dewasa, sudah waktu nya untuk menata diri sehingga masa depan pun jelas" kalau yang ini nama nya Yixing, dia itu sebenar nya kakak sepupu kesukaan Kyungsoo tapi sayang saja walaupun kesan nya lemah lembut tapi dia suka sekali untuk ceramah seperti mama yang muncul di tv setiap pagi itu.

Lagipula tidak di ingatkan selalu pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau dia sudah waktu nya menikah, Kyungsoo juga ingin menikah. Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti yang lain, Kyungsoo juga ingin suami!

Kyungsoo jadi ingin menangis keras sekarang juga supaya mereka mengerti, supaya mereka faham kalau mencari jodoh itu tidak semudah membeli bawang di pasar. Butuh hal yang teliti, ini masalah hati pula. Kalau sembarang menikah Kyungsoo pun bisa dengan lelaki manapun, tapi kalau hati tidak cocok dan ternyata juga bukan lelaki baik baik bagaimana pula? Bisa bisa Kyungsoo minta talak satu jam setelah sah menikah, itu nama nya amit amit.

"Aku mau pulang saja" gumam nya kemudian dan ingin berdiri tapi di tarik duduk lagi oleh Minseok yang tidak rela di tinggal pergi, padahal anak nya memanggil manggil karena adik nya mengompol.

"Eits, mau kemana? Begitu saja sudah sakit hati, harus nya kebal dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kau juga sih, harus nya kau seperti ku biar tidak berlarut menjadi perawan-" dengan segera Yixing menutup bibir Minseok menggunakan tangan nya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan Minseok yang terputus itu.

Apa nya yang harus kebal? Apa nya yang harus seperti Minseok? Kenapa orang seperti dia harus di jadikan panutan? Kenapa punya anak dulu baru menikah harus di bangga bangga kan? Yang di panggil Benjimen atau bocah badung dengan muka kopian ayah nya yang lahir dengan nama asli Benjamin itu kan juga sama seperti Jenifer, ikutan hadir di pesta pernikahan orang tua nya. Setipe dengan Baekhyun, ya memang mereka itu sekutu yang pas untuk selalu menyudutkan Kyungsoo sampai ke pinggir jurang. Jahat.

"Kalian ini ya, jahat sekali selalu mem-"

"Ma, mama. Ma!" Kalimat Kyungsoo di putus oleh suara ini, si tampan dari Beijing yang memanggil ibu nya. Si Minseok kemudian mengalihkan atensi nya kepada si sulung yang nakal, badung, dan sedikit genit seperti ayah nya itu. "Didi ngompol!" Adu nya lagi seperti terkena bencana, yang di maksud Didi itu bukan bahasa Cina yang berarti adik, mana mau bocah itu memanggil sayang Didi dengan kata adik seperti itu. Didi untuk Darren, bayi seumuran Jenifer yang menggemaskan walau kata kakak nya Didi adalah bencana karena merebut mama darinya. Tsk.

"Ayah saja, panggil ayah sana" tangan Minseok mengibas untuk menyuruh nya pergi tapi tangan nya malah di tarik.

"Ayah sibuk!"

"Sibuk apa sih? Dia bawa pekerjaan nya kesini?"

"Sibuk makan dengan paman B"

Jadi, hal seperti itu yang harus Kyungsoo tiru dari rumah tangga Minseok?

Tidak berbobot.

.

Benar kan? Tebakan Kyungsoo benar benar akurat, tajam dan terpercaya. Pulang dari acara itu kepala nya sekarang pening, duduk sendirian dengan perasaan sendu di dalam bus lalu memandang keluar jendela yang memberikan pesona kota dan gedung gedung tinggi bersama gerimis yang tak di undang. Persis seperti model video music patah hati, sekalian saja Kyungsoo memutar lagu What Is Love biar semakin pas.

Lagi, kali ini Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya. Bahkan dia tidak perduli kepada seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sebelah nya, malah dia semakin merapatkan dirinya ke jendela dan bertampang merana. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya seperti ini? Mungkin benar ucapan Baekhyun, mungkin benar dia hanya bisa menghayal, mungkin nanti sampai rumah dia akan membuat buku dengan cerita perselingkuhan seperti ucapan kakak nya, atau mungkin cerita seseorang yang bunuh diri dan menjadi hantu, atau mungkin dia akan menceritakan dirinya yang jomblo sampai usia matang.

"Eh maaf, apa aku membuat mu sesak sampai sampai kau menyudutkan diri seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh dengan ogah, dia mendapati seorang laki laki duduk di sebelah nya itu bertanya. Kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng, bukan karena sesak sebenar nya tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin jaga jarak. Bukan mukhrim. Tapi kemudian atensi Kyungsoo teralihkan kepada laki laki itu, dia membawa tas besar yang mungkin isi nya peralatan hidup atau mungkin saja orang itu berniat minggat. Tampan sebenar nya, kulit nya putih dengan suara nya berat dan serak. Sayang penampilan nya dekil seperti habis kesasar di hutan, kemudian Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata nya. Sadar bahwa dia baru saja memuji orang tak di kenal tampan, bergidik ngeri lah yang di lakukan nya kemudian sebelum semakin melesak kan dirinya mepet jendela.

"Ku pikir aku membuat mu sesak" laki laki itu berucap lagi dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, aku memang suka menyudutkan diri seperti ini" jawab nya setengah curhat, Kyungsoo mengumpati dirinya dalam hati.

"Senyum mu indah ngomong ngomong"

Wah, kenapa Kyungsoo ingin tersipu dengan pujian orang tak di kenal seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, tapi kata kakak ku senyum ku ini menyedihkan"

"Tidak juga, senyum mu indah menurutku" laki laki itu menyangkal apa yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo, tolong ya untuk memegangi kedua lengan gadis ini karena seperti nya ia ingin melayang tinggi karena ucapan itu.

"Ehm.. begitu ya?"

"Kita belum kenalan ngomong ngomong, siapa nama mu? Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" uluran tangan Kyungsoo dapatkan dan ia membalas nya dengan tersenyum lagi, sejak di puji seperti tadi dia jadi ingin tersenyum terus sampai pipi nya robek.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyung-"

Chanyeol, senyum Kyungsoo yang secerah matahari tadi pudar. Memori memori duel mulut nya dengan sang kakak kemudian muncul di benak nya bagai rol film, bagaimana dia sedang scrolling social media dan menemukan sebuah akun acak. Yang ia hina tidak kreatif mencari username, yang ia banding bandingkan dengan si Malik.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya nya tidak percaya, kemudian jantung nya berdetak cepat layak nya orang maraton.

Ini dia si ceye.

' _Aku tidak akan tertarik kepada ceye!'_ Ucapan nya kepada Baekhyun dengan nada membentak itu terngiang di telinga nya, kemudian ia memandang wajah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Chanyeol itu dengan shock seperti melihat hantu.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Nama ku Chanyeol, kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" Geli Chanyeol karena tampang Kyungsoo, melotot dan tersudut. Baru kali ini dia bertemu gadis yang seperti itu.

"Hah?" Sadar, mungkin dia terlihat idiot. Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan wajah nya ke semula, "itu, anu. Kakak ku ngefans padamu" kilah nya cepat dengan tersenyum yang di paksa paksa kan, kalau Baekhyun dengar ini pasti dia langsung mendapatkan pukulan di pantat.

"Oh begitu ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tuhan, dada Kyungsoo berdetak detak ingin lepas. Tanda apa kah ini? Apakah kisah dalam buku nya akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri? Apakah seorang gadis bertemu dengan laki laki di dalam bus lalu entah takdir yang bagaimana mereka akan saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi pasangan kekasih? Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi sebuah khayalan yang jadi nyata.

Mungkin juga, mungkin dia akan menarik ucapan nya kepada Baekhyun.

Mungkin saja dia tertarik kepada ceye.

Mungkin juga setelah ini dia akan memfollow akun dengan user tidak kreatif milik si ceye.

.

.

.

.  
Tbc / end.

.

Hai lama gak mampir, mau curhat dikit.

🐾 Di dunia ini yg berharga itu bukan harta/uang/tahta, tapi sebuah nyawa. Beberapa waktu ini atau dalam kurun waktu 6bln ini kenapa aku hapus semua ff ku karena aku lagi fokus ngehargain sebuah nyawa, nyawa ku sendiri. Maka dari itu kalian yg masih sehat jaga kesehatan kalian! 🙌🙌

🐾 Bayi kelinci ku yg beli minggu lalu sakit, aku sedih takut dia mati saking takut nya aku gamau nengok ntar di tengok malah gak ada nyawa nya :'3

Sekilas berita; ff ini di buat untuk hiburan. Jikalau mungkin menyenggol merk/slogan atau hal hal tertentu itu sengaja/eh/, asli nya baper masukin LuMin kaya 'oh God jiwa shipper suka cenat cenut sendiri why oh wae' tapi gapapa lah biar bahagia aku menyenangkan diri sendiri 😂😂 ( sebener nya yg suka menghayal itu sini sendiri bukan Kyungsoo hahahaha ).

Dan juga buat saudara semua, author di ffn ini juga manusia biasa yg punya hidup di dunia nyata. Kalo dia gak publish/nepatin janji nya buat update berarti ada alasan di balik itu entah mager, gak ada kuota, sibuk, ada masalah atau parah nya yg mau di publish gak ada/lah. Jangan lah ngata ngatain yg gak gak atau nagih, orang yg tanggung jawab itu pasti nepatin janji nya entah update nya mungkin dua tahun sekali wkwkwk.

Dah ah, banyak curhat. Ntar di kira caper/eh. Bye deh, ketemu minggu depan. 🙋🙋👋👋


	2. we meet again

ChanSoo.

GS!Soo.

Ah, lain lain baca di bawah setelah tbc k.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan mata terbuka lebar saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar nya setelah ia menjerit keras, merusak malam bagi penghuni rumah ini dan naas bagi Baekhyun yang memiliki kamar di sebelah kamar Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jenifer sampai bangun dari tidur nya, benar benar penggambaran singa Afrika.

Seperti nya semua binatang di taman nasional Serengeti cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun bertanya lagi tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tampang bak melihat setan, karena terlanjur kesal akhir nya Baekhyun naik ke ranjang dan merebut sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh adik nya di belakang punggung itu.

"Baekhyun no!" Benda yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan di belakang punggung nya adalah sebuah ponsel yang kini jadi rebutan, Baekhyun memukul tangan Kyungsoo pelan agar di lepaskan dan Kyungsoo pun kukuh untuk mempertahan kan membuat Baekhyun geram dan langsung menggelitik perut adik nya sehingga berhasil memenangkan ponsel hitam metal itu.

Benar benar kekanakan.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat? Kau membaca urban legend lagi? Stupid!"

"Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin merebut ponsel nya kembali, jari nya mengetuk apps terakhir yang di lihat dan itu membuat mata nya berkedut kedut tidak enak.

CJ Park?

"CJ Park? Kau stalking akun CJ Park? Akun lain milik Chanyeol? Yang isi nya selfie selfie?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang wajah super kesal dan malas, "pasti kau menjerit karena terkejut, pasti karena Chanyeol itu tampan, pasti karena kau terkena hamil online. Hahahahahaha" tebak nya lagi seperti dukun dengan kurang ajar, Baekhyun geli dengan adik nya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Yang di tertawai hanya bisa semakin kesal dan menggulung diri nya dengan selimut lalu menjerit keras lagi yang dengan itu tawa Baekhyun pun semakin keras dan membahana.

Benar benar malam yang aneh.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tampan.

"Hih" Kyungsoo mengacak rambut sebahu nya frustasi, bayang bayang wajah Chanyeol seperti melayang di depan mata nya dan tidak mau hilang. Kyungsoo bahkan susah tidur karena nya dan tidak konsentrasi untuk membuat cerita, bahkan yang dia tulis sejak tadi adalah kata 'tampan' padahal dia sedang menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk menulis cerita tentang seseorang terjun dari atap gedung. Tapi otak nya kini sudah tidak bisa berkompromi, Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

Mungkin ini yang di namakan karma, karma itu ada. Kemarin dia bilang tidak akan tertarik kepada Chanyeol, bahkan saat pertama kali berpandangan dia tidak minat kepada laki laki itu karena kumis tipis nya yang membuat sakit mata.

"Mungkin foto nya tampan semua karena dia memakai filter jahat" gumam nya kemudian, tapi kepala nya menggeleng geleng lagi. "Tapi tapi tapi asli nya kalau di lihat lihat lebih tampan walau dekil" bergumam lagi dengan wajah melas, berpikir kenapa semalam dia tiba tiba menguntit akun real pcy dan berakhir bertemu dengan cj park. Kaget setengah mati, ingin lompat ke kolam renang saja sudah.

"Ya ampun aku pasti gila" Kyungsoo memukul mukul kepala nya lagi pelan, "aaaaaahhhhh, aku pasti gila karena aku belum mandi dari tadi pagi!" Teriak nya ketika semakin frustasi dan berlari untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Mungkin habis ini Kyungsoo harus minum kopi dan makan sepotong kue dengan sepupu kesayangan nya.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"Kenapa kau tetap tidak mau membuat cerita dengan tokoh aku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tangan nya bersedekap di dada dan menatap sosok lelaki di hadapan nya yang dramatis. Mereka duduk di sudut sebuah kafe yang hangat di sore mendung seperti sekarang, setelah mandi lalu dandan yang cantik menurut diri nya sendiri Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi mencari udara segar sebanyak banyak nya karena setress setelah mendengar Baekhyun dan istri nya ribut hanya karena pihak lelaki tidak mau pergi ke supermarket untuk beli popok.

Tidak ada yang bisa di tiru, entah itu Minseok atau Baekhyun. Sama sama parah.

"Tetap tidak bisa Kim Jongin, wajah dan sikap mu itu terlalu erotis. Bisa bisa buku ku ber-rating dua puluh lima ke atas, itu merusak jiwa anak anak muda yang membaca buku ku" jawab Kyungsoo kalem dan itu membuat seseorang yang di panggil Kim Jongin langsung mual parah, katakan saja pembaca setia karya nya Kyungsoo itu anak anak remaja. Mereka mereka yang masih suka dengan cinta penuh khayalan di awan, ya seperti itu lah.

Jongin itu ngomong ngomong, walau kadang suka kesal sekali dengan sikap Kyungsoo tapi dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sabar sampai sampai Jongin sering ketiduran karena curhatan Kyungsoo sangat panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan. Juga, Jongin itu suka dengan Kyungsoo karena sering memperhatikan nya. Perhatian yang di maksud Jongin adalah sering nya Kyungsoo memberikan uang jajan dan juga membelikan nya makanan, sangat di maklumi karena Jongin tipikal anak kost sekali.

Tsk tsk.

"Jahat sekali, ini di nama kan seksi secara alami. Tahu itu?" Jongin tampak tidak terima dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, perbedaan usia sampai lima tahun tak membuat mereka aneh. Soal nya Kyungsoo selalu merasa dirinya imut dan Jongin berwajah tua, jadi mereka seperti seumuran.

Ya sudah terserah.

"Ngomong ngomong kemana pacar mu yang selalu nempel seperti koala itu?" Kali ini pertanyaan nya agak berbobot, Kyungsoo mulai membuka laptop nya dan mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi keseharian nya. Kadang kadang juga, dari sana lah dia mendapatkan ide. Wajah Jongin pun kadang bisa menjadi bayangan tokoh dalam cerita nya, seksi dan eksotis walaupun kesan nya hidung belang. Tapi Jongin ini hidung nya tidak belang, hanya sedikit tidak maju saja.

"Terakhir kali ku telepon dia baru bangun tidur" Jongin menjawab sekena nya dengan mengunyah sepotong kue pesanan nya, membuat Kyungsoo hanya menyipitkan mata ingin memukul kepala adik sepupu nya ini hingga hilang ingatan.

"Bicara dengan mu membuat ku emosi saja, lama lama yang ku lempar dari atas gedung itu dirimu"

"Wow, santai noona. Kau pasti darah tinggi seperti ini gara gara hadir di acara reuni menyeramkan kemarin itu ya?" Tebak Jongin seperti dukun gadungan, setipe dengan Baekhyun. "Harus nya kau mengikuti kata kata ku, jangan pernah menghadiri acara seperti itu kalau kau tidak memiliki pasangan. Ngomong ngomong kau memang tidak punya pacar ya?" Pertanyaan ini sekaligus penghinaan bagi Kyungsoo yang sudah ingin melayangkan tangan nya ke arah Jongin, sayang di sayang pemilik bibir yang sedang bicara itu tidak peka dan sulit menangkap sinyal bencana yang sudah menguar.

Walau marah Kyungsoo hanya berakhir menurunkan bahu nya lesu lalu mematikan laptop nya alih alih menampar Jongin, semua perkataan itu ada fakta nya jadi ia pun tak bisa apa apa.

"Tahu? Kau lebih menyebalkan dari Kim Minseok" Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan menunjuk kan gigi nya.

"Aku kan sepupu nya, eh nanti aku pulang tidak usah di antar"

"Kau mau jalan kaki?" Tanya Kyungsoo sungguhan, masalah nya Jongin tidak punya kendaraan. Jangan kan kendaraan roda empat, roda dua saja sudah di rantai ban nya oleh ayah Jongin karena setiap malam balapan liar dan hampir di cyduck oleh aparat kepolisian untung saja Jongin bisa kabur atau kalau tidak dia akan menginap di hotel rodeo.

"Mau terbang!" Jongin emosi sesaat, "aku pulang dengan teman ku, jangan bilang ternyata orang seperti ku punya teman. Aku ini teman nya banyak, memang nya Princess Elsa yang tidak punya teman?" Sindir Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

"Sana pulang dengan teman mu, aku juga mau pulang dasar buaya rawa rawa!"

"Banteng Afrika!"

Dan Kyungsoo pun berakhir untuk kabur duluan keluar kafe sehingga Jongin yang bayar kali ini, sekali kali memanfaatkan uang jajan Jongin tidak ada masalah nya. Anak itu teman nya banyak yang tidak benar, kalau bukan anak motor pasti anak dugem. Yakin kalau setelah ini Jongin akan nongkrong di suatu tempat yang tidak baik dan berbuat rusuh, dari jaman SMA Jongin sudah ikut tawuran antar sekolah yang tidak ada juntrungan dan maksud nya sama sekali.

"Astaga anak itu sekarang semakin mirip preman saja" dumel Kyungsoo ketika Jongin berjalan menghampiri nya dengan langkah cool, ia menyandarkan tubuh nya kepada mobil dan menunggu sepupu badung nya itu. Seperti nya di garis keluarga Kyungsoo tidak ada yang tidak badung, semua nya badung sampai sampai keponakan nya si Benjamin pun badung.

"Aku cool kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan menaik kan sebelah alis nya.

"Cool sekali sampai sampai aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi, kapan teman mu datang? Aku akan menunggui mu takut kau hilang"

"Memang aku ini anak bayi hah?"

"Kau itu anak beruang, uncchhh. Nini sayang"

Jongin mual sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencubit pipi nya. Ini benar benar sakit, orang ini benar benar suka menyiksa Jongin.

"Mana teman mu itu Jongin? Lama sekali!" Kyungsoo menggerutu setelah melepaskan jari nya dari pipi Jongin.

"Pergi sana, pulang sana. Siapa yang minta kau tunggui hah?"

"Habis ini kau mau dugem ya?" Ia mulai curiga, Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata nya lagi dan membuat sepupu nya berdecak.

"Sok tahu!" Jongin pun tak terima, "memang tampang ku ini tampang teler?"

"Siapa tahu, teman mu kan kalau bukan anak jalanan, anak motor ya anak dugem" tuduh Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum remeh membuat Jongin kali ini mengaduh pusing.

"Aku tobat, yang ini anak pecinta alam. Dia orang yang baik sekali tahu, memberiku pengarahan agar menjadi lebih baik" bangga nya, Jongin sesekali melihat ke arah jalan dan mencari sosok yang di tunggu walau belum kelihatan batang hidung nya dan juga motor butut kesayangan teman nya itu.

"Woooo, terdengar seperti teman mu itu seorang pendeta"

"Bukan, dia seorang pecinta alam. Ish, kau ini memang kurang pergaulan. Padahal teman ku ini terkenal di dunia per traveling an, bahkan dia terkenal di social media"

"Jangan bilang teman mu real pcy" tebak Kyungsoo asal dan malas, bahkan dia lebih tertarik untuk memandangi kuku kuku nya yang tadi di cat warna hitam kesukaan nya.

"Ya memang dia teman ku"

Dalam sedetik Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan wajah nya kepada Jongin yang sok polos, "apa?!"

"Real pcy alias Park Chanyeol teman ku noona" jelas Jongin dengan nada malas juga, tak tahu bahwa dalam sedetik kemudian kakak sepupu nya itu akan-

"Hah?! Jangan bilang yang akan menjemput mu kesini itu si ceye?" Sekali lagi memastikan dan ketika Jongin mengangguk Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan tancap gas, meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo penuh tanda tanya.

Sebenar nya Kyungsoo itu kenapa?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai menggigit bibir bawah nya, kabur saja lebih baik daripada dia akan bertemu dengan si Chanyeol itu. Ya ampun hati nya belum kuat, apa ini takdir yang baik atau buruk? Si Chanyeol berteman dengan Jongin, jadi sejak kapan si jelek itu berteman dengan Chanyeol?

Oh Tuhan, rasanya dunia Kyungsoo sudah terbalik.

"Tuhan! Aku kenapa?" Kyungsoo memukul mukul kemudi nya seperti orang gila, "ku rasa ku telah jatuh cinta! Pada pandangan yang pertama!" Lalu dia menyanyi dan tertawa sendiri.

Ya, mungkin dia benar benar gila.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Malam itu dia iseng membuka akun social media nya dan menguntit akun cj park, jari nya gusar naik turun di layar licin itu dan mata nya mengamati betapa indah kuasa Tuhan.

Foto Chanyeol dengan seorang bayi kecil, Kyungsoo jadi membayangkan jikalau laki laki itu menjadi ayah anak nya kelak.

"Aduh" ia langsung menepuk kening nya begitu jiwa menghayal nya kumat lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng geleng lagi agar sadar. Jari nya kemudian mengetuk tanda kotak panjang dengan tulisan 'follow', "ya ampun hah, Kyungsoo fighting!" Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri ia menggulung dirinya dengan selimut.

Maksud nya menyemangati diri itu; Kyungsoo akan mengejar Chanyeol sampai dapat, fighting!

Tapi kemudian selimut tebal berwarna hitam itu terbuka lagi dan Kyungsoo melotot seram, "tapi kalau dia ternyata punya kekasih bagaimana? Aaahhhhhhhhh" kemudian mengacak rambut nya frustasi, Kyungsoo mulai stress lagi.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Mendung tak pernah di undang, gerimis pun jua. Kyungsoo merasakan kesenduan yang di hadirkan dari cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini, ia pun hanya bisa duduk termenung di halte bus dan menunggu.

Kenapa ia hanya bisa menunggu pikirnya lagi, kenapa semua harus di tunggu.

"Sedang menunggu bus?" Tanya seseorang kemudian, Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab nya, laki laki itu tersenyum. Mereka sama sama diam sesaat lalu bus pun datang dan beberapa orang yang menunggu langsung berhamburan untuk masuk, Baik Kyungsoo dan laki laki itu pun tak ada yang bergeming mengikuti mereka mereka yang akan pergi. "Bus nya akan pergi" ujar Kyungsoo lagi mengingatkan namun laki laki ini menggeleng.

"Harus kah aku pergi jika seseorang menunggu ku di sini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, kemayu. "Chanyeol, saranghae" bisik nya dengan merdu.

"Aku pun" yang di panggil Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jari nya, mereka berpandangan dan mata Kyungsoo telah memancarkan binar binar cinta. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu gadis di mabuk kepayang ini menikmati nya dan ingin menangis karena bahagia, terlalu bahagia seperti melayang di awan.

Dang!

Kyungsoo membuka mata nya, tidak ada Chanyeol! Tidak di halte bus! Dan dia ada di kamar nya sendiri sedang tidur dan memeluk guling!.

"Siaaaaaaaaaaal!" Umpat nya keras dengan langsung bangun dan mengusak usak rambut nya sampai mekar parah karena saking frustasi nya dengan mimpi indah yang harus terpotong di bagian paling menyenangkan itu, "oh Tuhan" gumam nya pasrah dan melas, mungkin dia benar benar sudah gila sekarang dan perlu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan masuk poli jiwa.

Ponsel nya kemudian bergetar dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya, berdecak malas ketika nama Jongin yang terpampang. Mau apa lagi anak ini, sudah muak Kyungsoo karena bertemu sampai sore kemarin.

"Halo? Apa? Kalau mau minta uang aku tidak punya, sedang kanker"

"Please, turun sekarang juga noona"

"Kenapa?"

"Turun sekarang juga!"

Sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo menganga, sialan sekali si Jongin memerintah nya seperti itu. Setelah cuci muka ia pun keluar dari kamar dan berlari untuk menuruni tangga, mata nya menangkap wajah menyebalkan Baekhyun yang mengerling lalu Kyungsoo hanya memberikan isyarat potong leher.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya nya dan Baekhyun menunjuk beranda depan dengan dagu nya, tak memperdulikan si bebek sawah lagi Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu dengan menggaruk kepala nya. Yang bernama Jongin pun sudah menyambut nya bersama senyum penuh ceria seperti sinar matahari, "apa senyum senyum?!" Semprot nya dengan bersandar pada pintu, tak perhatian pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tengah memandang nya.

"Eits, pagi pagi sudah kasar. Aw, kasar sekali" Jongin memang menyebalkan dan Kyungsoo berhasil menendang tulang kering nya.

"Pagi pagi disini, kau di usir dari rumah?" Kali ini dia malah menggaruk pipi nya, Kyungsoo masih belum sadar kalau di perhatikan orang lain.

"Enak saja! Aku ini jalan jalan pagi, lihat aku saja bawa teman kau tidak lihat" kemudian Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menoleh kan nya ke kiri supaya melihat kalau ada sosok manusia terabaikan sedang duduk dan memberikan senyuman canggung untuk gadis tukang garuk ini, mata Kyungsoo pun kontan melebar drastis.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kita bertemu lagi"

Kyungsoo mau pingsan saja, itu Chanyeol! Sekali lagi, itu si ceye!

"Kemarin kan kalian belum bertemu, waktu ku beri tahu nama sepupu ku itu Kyungsoo yang cantik jelita" Jongin memang ingin di tinju Kyungsoo, "lalu Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kyungsoo jadi kuajak saja dia kesini"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak butuh penjelasan Jongin, mata nya masih memandang Chanyeol yang tersenyum santai.

Fuck, dia tampan sekali. Kumis tipis nya tidak ada, rambut nya hitam rapi turun menutupi dahi nya tapi itu sangat pas, mirip dengan yang ada di instagram.

Fuck fuck fuck, Kyungsoo benar benar jatuh cinta.

"Dan kata Baekhyun kau ngefans pada Chanyeol ya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Cerocos Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum canggung, apalagi posisi nya juga canggung sekali. Berdiri di tengah pintu seperti orang linglung, ya memang dia sedang linglung. Siapa yang tidak linglung kalau baru bangun tidur langsung bertemu Chanyeol dan ia juga baru saja memimpikan laki laki itu mencium nya, tiba tiba pipi nya jadi merona seperti tertampar blush on.

"Aku sudah mengikuti balik akun mu by the way" yang ini Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ingat dia mengikuti akun laki laki itu semalam dan dia semakin merona. Ingat kepada tujuan nya, mungkin ini benar benar hidayah dari Tuhan dan doa doa nya selama ini di jabah.

Kemudian dalam hati ia berbisik; 'hehahahahahahaha yes' tawa setan nya bergema.

"Wah kalian seperti nya cocok, Chanyeol. Princess ku yang satu ini masih jomblo, kualitas tinggi pula" Jongin memberikan jempol seperti di iklan, Kyungsoo benar benar mengutuk sepupu nya ini menjadi katak.

Tapi tapi tapi, Jongin rasa nya bisa untuk mencomblangi dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa jahat lagi di dalam hati, lalu pandangan nya beralih kepada Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan.

Sejuk sekali seperti melihat malaikat dari surga, Kyungsoo meleleh. Tidak, Kyungsoo melebur. Biar saja, kali ini Kyungsoo benar benar jatuh cinta.

Ya ampun, kenapa rasa nya seperti saat dia jatuh cinta jaman SMA?

Ya ampun, Kyungsoo jadi tidak sabar ingin jadi pacar Chanyeol!

Tbc.

ㅡ

Jikalau interaksi Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol sangat minim mohon maklum karena ini series jadi perjalanan mereka masih panjang layaknya jalan kenangan, lagipula ff ini gak akan nemu nama nya konflik. Jadi lucu lucu an aja, nista nista aja ( dan kenapa makin kesini yg nista itu Kyungsoo? Lain daripada yg lain kan? ) jadi tunggu aja Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memadu kasih, atau itu hanya akan dalam khayalan indah Kyungsoo semata sampe dia jadi perawan tua/eh.

Pesen ku jangan baperan jadi orang. Udah gitu aja.

Sorry late update, kemaren kemaren aku gak bisa buka ffn via chrome karena internet ku sangat suci ini aja post dari apps ffn android thats why ada huruf ㅎ sepuluh biji karena aku frustasi gak bisa kasih spasi lol.


End file.
